<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>two am confessions by itsatiredwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771241">two am confessions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsatiredwriter/pseuds/itsatiredwriter'>itsatiredwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Making Up, No Beta, Phone Calls &amp; Telephones, post episode 8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:07:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsatiredwriter/pseuds/itsatiredwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Langa needs to apologize and Reki is up at two in the morning, it's a good thing phone calls exist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>two am confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my way to cope with the breakup</p><p>this is a bit of a different fic, it's like a transcription of a phone call, kinda</p><p>... = pause<br/>words in bold = the two of them talking together</p><p>i impulsively wrote this really quickly lol hopefully you guys enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>-Hey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Langa, hey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-You picked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Yeah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Can we talk? Or would you listen to what I have to say?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-It’s two in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-And you still picked up the call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-What do you wanna say?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-You won’t take apologies, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-It means a broken promise.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>-Then, I’m just gonna be honest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-I miss you. And I keep looking for you everywhere, as if just by wanting I could make you appear close to me. I-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-I didn’t break my promise to hurt you, Reki but I hate that I did and I don’t know how to make it up to you but I’ll do anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Even drop out of the race?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Yeah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-I can’t ask you to do that though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Why?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Because it’d be asking you to give up on something you love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-But Reki! I don’t love skateboarding without you!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Wha- What?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-I didn’t realize it myself until I skated today and the usual feeling I get skating wasn’t there. It just… It wasn’t the same without you. All I could think about out there was you and how you weren’t there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-I was though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-I thought you were! But I didn’t see you anywhere, even though when I passed by your house before your window was opened-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-You passed by my house?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-I wanted to know if you were going to the race.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-And I did… I just sorta avoided you there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-You saw me?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Langa, you were one of the contestants, of course I saw you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Outside of the big screen?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Yes, that too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-But you went to see me?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Yeah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-And what did you think?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Do you even have to ask, Langa?! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Yeah!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Why?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-I said it already, skating is not fun without you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-I-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-You were amazing as always…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Thanks, Reki!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-As long as we’re being honest too… I’m jealous, Langa. I was the one who taught you everything skateboarding and now you’re suddenly so much better than me and I can’t help but think I’m just being left behind and the gap between us just feels so damn huge, I didn’t think we could even be friends anymore so I just- I pushed you away before we drifted apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-That’s not going to happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-How do you know?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-I don’t but I don’t want it to and like I said… I’ll do anything to make it up to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Reki?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Could you teach me how to ride up that wall on our way to school, the one with the star spray painted on it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Yeah! Of course. Is that all you want?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Don’t hang up until I go to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Eh… sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Langa?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Yes?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-I missed you too.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>meet me at twitter (@rekisparadise)</p><p>thank you for reading and pls leave a comment!</p><p>i currently also write for naruto, fkbu, yuumori and haikyuu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>